This invention, in general, relates to a training apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for training a user in increasing levels of skill, control and maneuverability of a board for a board sport.
Board sports for example, surfing, wind surfing, snowboarding, skateboarding, etc. are sports that are played with a board as a primary equipment. Board sports are classified as action sports or extreme sports that require skill and technique. A user attains a degree of proficiency in the board sports only after a few trial sessions. The user needs a training apparatus that allows improvement of the user's board sporting skills and techniques related to the board sports. Moreover, the user needs a training apparatus that enables the user to simulate body actions corresponding to movements made by a person accomplished in the board sports. Typical board mounting techniques and practice methods require the user to lie on a floor which is uncomfortable to the user and is not amenable to the development of good board mounting techniques. Also, practicing boarding mounting techniques on training equipment not ergonomically designed for board sporting may result in the user losing balance and falling and therefore proves to be ineffective. Furthermore, inadequate room on the training equipment for positioning the user's feet may result in incorrect positioning of the user's feet while practicing board mounting techniques.
Hence, there is an unmet need for a portable apparatus that trains a user in increasing levels of skill, control and maneuverability of a board for a board sport and provides an increased rate of learning and comfort to the user. Moreover, there is a need for a portable apparatus that aids in increasing board sporting skills and control of a board of the board sport.